Spiders
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: Yaoi pairings: DMxHP, SSxHP, VxHP, SBxRL Hermione is in a wakeless dream, blissfully unaware of the nightmarish goings on in Hogwarts. “Are you going to let this spell overpower you? The great Voldemort?” Chapter 4 up now. Puppy love!
1. The Piercing Radiant Moon

Disclaimers: They don't belong to me, dumbasses. Obviously I'd be writing really cool novels if I could think up characters like these. And you'd all be reading them. Haha. But you know I'm not writing nice novels…only fanfiction…and you'll all read that anyway. So…away with the first chapter! This is obviously going to be a great long fic for once. Enjoy it. Oh – System of a Down's 'Spiders' doesn't belong to me either. That's the song the chapter headings are from.

Chapter 1: The Piercing Radiant Moon

Hermione shifted uneasily in her sleep – eyelids fluttering in the depth of her dreaming. The other girls in her dormitory had realized that she wasn't going to wake up some time ago. It was almost breakfast time and no matter how much they shook her she just wouldn't wake up. Madam Pomfrey would be here soon with some wake-up medicine. Perhaps that would work on her.

The nurse arrived with McGonagall shortly, making the girls leave to go to breakfast while they attended to Hermione quickly. No matter what the two adults tried, the girl wouldn't wake up. Something was wrong. This was magic – not natural sleep. That much was obvious.

McGonagall automatically got to work searching the room and also trying to find out which spells had been cast in the last 24 hours – but nothing she found pointed to why Hermione was so deeply asleep.

The girl was removed to the Infirmary where the nurse continued to take good care of her while Minerva McGonagall returned to the breakfast room. If there were no chances of waking Hermione up – they would simply have to wait out the rest of the spell.

But it wasn't such a simple spell as the school was just about to find out.

- x – x – x – x – x -

Harry and Ron were eating their breakfast quite morosely this morning. They were worried about Hermione. It wasn't like her to sleep in…particularly on school days. She was usually the one who woke up at the most ridiculous of hours – since at home she had to do so much before her day truly began. This was because Hermione was a Muggleborn. Her parents didn't have licenses to practice magic because they couldn't possible use it even if they tried. Therefore when Hermione woke up – her breakfast had to be made by hand, the dishes had to be washed by hand, her room had to be tidied by hand – etceteras, etceteras, etceteras.

It wasn't much of a surprise to them, therefore, when McGonagall arrived at their table shortly after breakfast began to inform them that it was magic that was keeping their friend fast asleep. That erased their primary worry and switched them to something far more relevant…and far more difficult to figure out. Who would have done that…and why?

Harry was busy wondering about this while he gazed at his untouched breakfast that he didn't notice the curious expression on Ron's face until the other prodded him quite firmly in the shoulder.

"Ow! Ron that hurt!" He trailed off, following the other's line of sight to where the teachers were arranged at the table. He didn't notice at first – and then he did. Some of the teachers had disappeared only to be replaced with others. Instead of the old teachers – the whole row had been replaced with sinister looking wizards of whom Harry greatly suspected were all Death Eaters. They were each wearing the same badge to pin their robes together. Severus Snape remained in his normal position – but all around him the other teachers had changed. Worse of all the changes, though, was that Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen – and Lucius Malfoy was sat in the headmaster's position instead. The red banners that had been up mere moments ago had turned to green – and there were other, evil looking wizards posted at all the exits of the great hall.

Harry shifted in his seat for a few moments as he took all of this in – and then blinked in surprise as he realized that the teachers were all more surprised than he was at the change. Lucius Malfoy actually knocked his seat over as he jumped in surprise – and Snape looked about trying to figure out exactly how Voldemort had pulled this one off without him knowing.

"What in the seven levels of hell is happening here?" he finally managed to ask, breathlessly.

Lucius had risen in his seat now and was surveying the other people at the teacher's table. "I was just eating my lunch…and suddenly I'm here…"

Snape looked over the hall slowly, then glanced back to Lucius who was beginning to see the good side of the situation. 

"If we're here…and Dumbledore isn't…" another true Death Eater said, looking in on the situation.

Snape licked his lips almost nervously. There was no way he could dissuade them from taking the castle with Dumbledore gone. And that would mean that Voldemort could…

It was all too awful to think about. Snape slumped back in his chair quietly and went back to surveying the great hall. Finally he pushed himself to his feet. "Then I'd better start on the tasks which need starting on, hmm?"

He stood up, pondering how he was going to manage this task even as he plucked a spoon from the table and rang it against a glass goblet that stood before him. It rang twice – and on the third knock it shattered, leaving Severus to growl at the glass. How come when Dumbledore had done that it had stayed intact?

It didn't matter…he had the attention of the entire hall anyway. And then suddenly he wasn't in control any more – it was as though he was merely a puppet for someone else's words.

"You have two choices, children," Snape said slowly and loudly in the voice he reserved for speaking to youngsters who didn't know what was good for them. It was a voice he'd used on Gryffindor students time and time again. "You can join the side of your teachers…or…you can be locked away in the dormitories until Voldemort decides what to do with you."

There was a great commotion in the hall. Snape found himself sat back in his seat – panting and looking quite uneasy with himself. Why had he said that? He noticed that while he had been saying this, Lucius had organised that the sinister looking replacements that weren't Death Eaters were bound with magic and led down to the dungeons. Snape wasn't quite sure why Voldemort had switched those teachers in. If he'd thought more carefully about it he'd have realized that it couldn't have possibly been anything to do with the Dark Lord. But still it haunted him…why had he said those words?

- x – x – x – x – x -

Ron growled quietly at Snape even as Harry held him back from moving. "I can't believe it…that damned traitor! He was on Dumbledore's side Harry…and he just goes right back to his little friends the moment Dumbledore's back is turned. I can't stand it…"

"He has to…don't you see, Ron?" Harry murmured weakly, letting go of his friend and lifting a hand to his head. He was getting a headache from the endless commotion in the great hall. Why did everyone have to talk so loudly?

Ron shifted again uneasily and Harry sighed quietly. "So what are we going to do…if we say we don't want to be locked away then they won't believe us…"

"But we might as well try, don't you think, Ron?" Harry looked up at his friend quietly. "We're just like Snape…we'll help a lot more outside of the dormitories…"

"He's watching us…" Ron murmured quietly, having finally lifted his head back up from gazing at the floor.

"Who? Snape?" Harry asked in reply.

"Oh…him too…but Draco's watching us…"

Harry looked up quickly, spinning in his seat to look across to a rather pleased looking Draco Malfoy. Said youth had lifted his hand into the air and pulled down his sleeve to reveal the bare wrist underneath – but Harry understood what Draco meant by such a gesture. He was a Death Eater too…

Harry looked swiftly back to his still untouched food and glared at it uneasily.

"Look sharp…" Ron finally said. "He's coming over…"

Harry snarled and closed his eyes. He didn't need any of this crap when he was trying to organize a plan. Draco stopped directly behind him, leaning closer to press against the dark haired boy's shoulder.

"Oh I do hope you choose life, Potter…after all…we wouldn't want to see you locked up in a dormitory like a caged rat…"

Harry didn't make a move. Normally he'd have pushed Draco straight off of him – and his muscles had reacted with the want to do so. But if he had done that his chances at seeming like he was on Snape's side would seem so dreadfully minimal. He'd have to put up with Draco.

Apparently – Draco Malfoy knew this too. He span Harry around and pressed him back against the hard tabletop.

"You know…my father's in control of this school now…that means that I can do anything I want." Draco had pressed forward, pinning Harry down against the table and moving so that his form slotted against the other's body.

Lucius, Harry noticed, seemed just as shocked as he was at what Draco was doing. 

"Get off him, Draco…what do you think you're up to?"

And then Draco suddenly looked dizzy, wavering in his place for a few seconds almost as though he had to regain control of his own legs and balance. He took a step back, looking disgusted – and then he moved as fast as he could from Harry – returning to his own seat in the fastest time the Gryffindor had ever registered. After that – Draco didn't catch his eye again.

"What the hell was that about…?" Harry said, looking up to Ron quietly and correcting his position at the table. He felt a little aroused by the situation – but he hadn't told his friend that. That would have been a completely inappropriate comment to make, after all.

"I don't quite know. But then I don't think Draco knew either…" Ron replied, still fidgeting in his place.

Harry swallowed and looked back to his plate – finally taking a piece of cold bacon and eating it unhappily. It took about five minutes for him to finally demolish it since he was chewing so slowly in his thought that any animal in the world could have eaten it faster than him.

"Do you think it'll happen again?" Harry finally asked – lifting his eyes to his friend slowly.

"Yes…I think that lots of weird things are going to happen…" Ron murmured – again looking surprised at something that was happening.

Harry yawned and eventually convinced himself to look up. Out of the sky were falling thousands of red hearts – just like the Valentine's Day that Gilderoy Lockhart had completely ruined for him. The only difference was that when these red hearts hit the ground they immediately turned into long, slithering red snakes that darted amongst the student's feet – terrifying them. Thousands of cries of various spells finally eradicated the snakes – and the spell of weirdness had ended, leaving more than just Harry and Ron perplexed.

"Lots of weird things…" Ron repeated, bringing a hand to run through his red hair. The hand ran further and further until finally Ron noticed, tugging his hand back and letting a cry like a pig that had been shot in the backside.

Harry was laughing quite loudly as he gazed at his friend. "You've got girl hair…oh – that's great!"

Ron was on his feet in seconds – shouting insults at Harry as he pulled at his hair. It hurt his head when he did this though – so Ron decided that it was definitely part of his head.

Harry finally stood up and pulled his friend back down into his seat, whispering to him once more. "Who the hell is making these crazy things happen? First the teachers turn into Death Eaters…it's almost like a nightmare. Then worse…Draco starts hitting on me. And then the hearts turn into snakes and your hair grows long. What's going to happen next?"

It didn't really surprise him all that much when something did happen.

- x – x – x – x – x -

Severus was still desperately trying to figure out what had happened to his mind when he found himself feeling a little chilly. Before he could even look down to find out why he was so cold he had leapt up onto the teacher's desk and was busy dancing back and forth – pirouetting the perfect rendition of one of the extra dancers in Swan Lake.

He let a cry of shock as he caught a glance oh himself in one of the motions. He was dressed in a black tutu and sleek black tights. His chest was half bare in the lycra that covered it – and long black peacock feathers were attached to the top of the skirt. They were also in his hair – he distantly realized.

He felt a little bit better when he noticed that Lucius Malfoy was dancing towards him from the other side of the table wearing an identical white tutu. He felt worse when they began to dance together. 

Snape realized he wasn't in control of his own actions long before he wished he was…and when the dance finally ended – Snape pushed away from the man he had just kissed in front of the entire school and practically ran to his dungeons.

He wasn't coming back out until he figured what was going on and fixed it…it was far, far, far too embarrassing.

Lucius Malfoy however had enjoyed the laugh – even if he didn't know why he had been dancing in front of the rest of the school. He nodded to one of the other remaining teachers and then excused himself to find some robes to change into.

- x – x – x – x – x -

Harry and Ron were rolling on the floor laughing crazily when the cat slipped up beside them and started rubbing against them tenderly, desperately seeking attention. 

Harry was the first to sit up and pick the cat up, gazing at it for only a few seconds before he realized whom it was. Instead of telling anyone, he called the cat Polliwog and sat back up at the table – trying to make the cat understand with his eyes that he understood who it was. In seconds he had used his wand to change the markings about the cat's eyes. Too many students knew that McGonagall could transform – and if a Slytherin student discovered her… No – it would be much safer if Harry pretended that Polliwog was his cat. That way he could talk to her later and find out why she had risked so much to come and find him.

Ron sighed and began to comb his hair quietly – it was the only way he managed to distract himself from the strange goings on around him – and it was oddly comforting to have something to do. It also gave him plenty of time to look around. Odd things were happening all over the place. Fred and George were suddenly surrounded by girls from all different tables and Ginny Weasley was talking to a boy in Hufflepuff that she'd been interested in for quite some time. Ron also noticed that Crabbe and Goyle had completely disappeared – to be replaced by two grunting pigs which Draco was trying every attempt to get away from.

Lucius Malfoy was back, finally, wearing some of Severus Snape's robes and tugging the other ex-Slytherin along with him. He didn't like to be abandoned in control without any help…and he'd decided that Snape was the most helpful person so far. The rest of the Death Eaters were still discussing how they'd ended up here.

"Tell them that their time of discussion is over and they must make a final decision…" Lucius said firmly, pushing Snape forwards and then reaching for the spoon to ring the cup himself. He didn't want the head of Slytherin house to destroy any more cups.

The hall looked up as Lucius rang the noise again. Snape suddenly found that there were words in his mouth again. He made a gagging noise to try not to speak them but something else was controlling him.

"Your time is up! You have to make your decision now. I want all students who will remain in classes on the Slytherin side of the room and all students who will not on the Ravenclaw side."

The Ravenclaws promptly abandoned their side – all but a distinct few. The Hufflepuffs all but migrated to the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindors joined the Slytherins too – all but a few girls. The students who were to be locked away were removed, and Snape addressed the others once more.

"You will be taking new classes as of tomorrow morning. Meanwhile you will return to your new dormitories as directed by pot luck." Snape smiled darkly as though he would enjoy sorting the students into their dormitories.

He randomly put students into other houses – that way the undoubtedly loyal Slytherins could keep an eye on the other house students. Harry realized that this was going to make revolution much more difficult. It was genius. 

He was put (thankfully with Ron) in the Slytherin dormitories – where Draco managed to convince Snape he should stay. Only a few other students were put into this dormitory that Harry knew…and none of them would be of much use to him. When he got there he realized that all his stuff had been moved here…and also noticed that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had been the only ones in that room. This made things a little worse. Harry and Ron took Crabbe and Goyle's beds…and Draco remained in his own.

Harry could see more of his nightmares coming true in this Slytherin clad room.

Ron decided he should visit the bathroom as Draco entered the room – the cat followed him and Harry was forced to be left alone in the room with Draco.

"Maybe we should continue what we started earlier…?" Draco suggested, stalking towards the other student with what Harry could identify as a purr rumbling from his pale throat.

"Um…no…how about we don't…" Harry murmured, backing up across the room slowly. "You'd be ashamed of yourself…and besides…" He found himself pinned against the wall by a hungry looking Draco and blurted out the words before he'd really thought about them. "I don't…don't taste nice."

Draco then licked his face and grinned. "You taste very nice to me…"

Harry winced and tried to push the other back but only got thrown onto the bed for his efforts. Draco slipped up over him, pushing him down into the sheets and leaning closer.

The Gryffindor swallowed and quickly glanced towards the door. Why wouldn't someone come in? All he needed was Draco to be a little distracted in order to snap him back to reality.

"Draco…please." Harry murmured, trying to wriggle out from underneath the oddly stronger boy. When did Draco get the strength to overpower him?

"My pleasure…" Draco purred, leaning down to steal the other's lips in a demanding and yet delicious kiss. Harry found himself losing control under it – letting his mouth open for the other's gentle lips and tongue. The Slytherin's tongue found his and began to caress it lightly even as Harry gave up fighting to get free. He even moaned…and that must have been what made Draco awaken from his mini-stupor.

He leapt back from Harry with such a sound that it summoned all the Slytherins in listening range – and Ron. They all peered in to where Harry had sat up on the bed and to where Draco had pressed himself against the nearest wall to the door. Ron immediately knew what had happened and stalked over to his bed between where Harry was sitting and Draco's bed.

"There's nothing to see here, folks…" he said, detachedly as he slumped down. "They're only having a lover's tiff."

Four eyes turned to him and glared but Ron chose to ignore them as he picked up one of his books and began to read for lack of anything else to do.

Draco slipped back to his bed – so that he could at least have someone between himself and Harry. He even chose to speak.

"If I go to do anything like that again…stop me – by any means possible. He was enjoying it!"

Harry blushed and glared back across the room even as Ron's eyes glanced up with mild interest at Harry's response to such an accusation. He could see the truth in the other's embarrassment.

"Oh really, Harry…you think you'd be able to control yourself." Ron murmured, turning the page of his book and beginning to read again.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a scream from the room outside. They leapt to their feet and pushed open the door, gazing down to the scene below. Students were running away like mice retreating from a hawk into their mouse homes. In the centre of the room stood a werewolf that Harry registered looked very similar to a werewolf he knew already.

But it was the middle of the day…and nowhere near a full moon…

Harry glanced to the others in the room and then picked up his cat, and set it outside the door. The cat immediately slipped down the stairs and sat beside the werewolf on the carpet. If Harry could just get Remus to leave with t he cat – perhaps they'd have a chance of helping the rest of the school to go back to normal. He turned back to his room and pulled the door shut.

"I hope you don't mind killing your cat," Draco snarled, distastefully – though even as he spoke to Harry he didn't make eye contact.

"She'll be fine…" Harry said quietly.

There was a howl from the common room and then Harry returned to the door. When he opened it he was glad to see that both the wolf and the cat were gone. He slipped outside and down the stairs, followed uneasily by Draco and Ron. It was the first time that Harry realized how much he was going to hate being down here. Normally he'd have been able to look out into the grounds and make sure that Remus had got away – but there were no windows in the Slytherin's dungeon like dormitories – being underground and all.

Harry sighed and sank down on one of the sofas. "I wonder what'll happen with lunch." Breakfast had lasted two hours this morning and yet there were three more left until lunchtime.

He also imagined that the news was on it's way to Voldemort already. How long would it take for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to get to Hogwarts anyway?

The hours seemed to be filled solely with thinking about what was going on – trying to figure out the strange occurances and what would happen now that they'd occurred. Meanwhile, a monster had moved into one of the toilets in the Slytherin dormitory. It's green tentacles reached out at anyone who went near it. A painting had been invaded by an enormous black dragon that had eaten all the other occupants and settled down to sleep – and the books had lost all their words. The last one seemed like the kind of thing Hermione would have nightmares about.

Lunchtime came and went – a few students who hadn't eaten properly at breakfast were so busy complaining that they barely noticed Lucius enter the room. Draco noticed immediately however and slipped to his father's side.

"It's your turn to eat now. We've decided it's safer if you all eat separately – but you have less time to eat as we can't spend all day nursing you lot while we're trying to get the magical blocks down."

Lucius quickly organised the students into lines and he and Draco led them all quickly up to the Great Hall – where they were forced to eat their fill within ten minutes and then quick marched straight back down to the dormitories. Harry and Ron made sure to carry as much food as they could down with them. Draco realized that this was perhaps a good idea too and made sure to do the same.

The same thing happened at dinner that night too and afterwards, Harry finally collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes. What would happen tomorrow?

So much had happened to change his life today that Harry was getting worried that he was part of an out of control spell. Would it end without being attended to or was Harry going to have to live through this forever unless he figured it out? He wasn't sure…he wished Hermione were here instead of dreaming in the infirmary. She'd know what was wrong. 

Harry was rudely interrupted from his reverie by a clap in the room. Ron and Draco rose quickly and left the room on Snape's silent orders – leaving the Slytherin housemaster and the young Gryffindor alone in the room.

"It's about time I had the chance to get you alone, Mister Potter…" Severus murmured, slipping across the room slowly. "You look a lot like your father, do you realize that?

"I hope you realize that I'm far past having a tete-a-tete with a Slytherin…" Harry murmured, moving as though he would get up.

"Oh no…stay where you are. I wouldn't want you to move."

It wasn't an offer…it was an order.

Snape continued lazily. "You see…your father and I were involved for a short while."

Harry swallowed. He didn't want to listen to this and he didn't like the way that his Potions professor was slowly getting closer to him.

"And I was just thinking…wouldn't it be a nice way to honor his memory if I could manage the same kind of acquaintance with his beautiful son."

That was it…Harry wasn't going to wait for Snape to finish closing the distance between them. He let out a cry like an injured dog and leapt over the bed pursued by a lust-driven Snape. He was almost at the door when it opened and Draco slipped in, closing the escape route behind him.

Snape slipped up behind him and locked his arms about Harry's pulling him back so that he couldn't tug free of the Slytherin's grip. Draco moved forwards as the path was presented to him and kissed Harry firmly on the lips, pressing close to his body. Snape somehow maneuvered himself to achieve a similar touch of flesh upon flesh – kissing a delicate trail down the Gryffindor's neck line.

Harry groaned softly – still trying desperately to find some way to slide out of the other's grasp. He barely marked that he'd been moved onto the bed and that Severus was no longer behind him but above him, leaning down closer.

He did however comprehend the feel of silky black hair tickling his face and the touch of Draco's lips and fingers descending over his chest. Hold on…when did they take his shirt off? He moaned softly as Draco began to use his tongue instead of his lips – and this gave Snape the opening he was waiting for. Lips closed over his own in such a strange angle that it made the kiss nothing Harry had ever felt before.

The sound that came to his hears was something like the squeal of car tyres as they tried to brake in time to not hit a baby crossing the road. The thud of Draco falling off the bed in shock made Harry believe that maybe the car did hit the baby, after all.

Ron gazed in quietly at the scene before him and then rubbed his eyes uneasily. "I've got to be having a nightmare…this is just too crazy to be real…" He turned and walked back out of the room to leave the three to sort this out for themselves.

Harry had been perfectly aware of everything that was going on all the way through – but Snape had just come to his senses and he felt just as dizzy as he had after saying those things earlier. Draco had crawled under the bed to hide. He couldn't believe it had happened again.

Snape swallowed and looked down over the other uneasily for a few moments, then straightened himself and let a weak, half smile move over his features. He was unbelievably nervous and he didn't quite understand. Just like when he was injured in first year. He didn't like people to notice his weaknesses. 

Harry shifted and then shrugged. "Just…pretend it didn't happen…"

Snape nodded and stepped back. "Yes…that's probably best."

"Yes…it probably is." Harry replied, moving to the door and opening it for Snape, who exited looking incredibly flustered. Harry closed the door and turned back towards the bed.

"Come out, Draco…" he said quietly.

Draco crawled out from underneath the bed slowly, eyeing Harry uneasily.

"You realize I'm not going to hold anything that happens against you. I know it's not you who's doing it."

Draco still looked nervous but he nodded slowly. "I just wish it wouldn't happen…"

Harry looked like he was going to comply – but he wasn't really sure he wanted to so he stayed silent instead. He didn't mind what Draco did, really. But Snape…? That was just scary.

"So I take it you want to help me find out why it's happening and stop it?" Harry asked, eyeing Draco to make sure he didn't figure out what he really thought about their little meetings.

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Even though it means that Dumbledore and the others will come back?" Harry asked, dubiously.

Draco looked distraught for a moment and then he nodded his head slowly. "Yes…I just want it to stop."

Harry nodded. "Good…that means we can use this room as a base of operations, right?"

Draco agreed callously and then slipped over to his bed, changing into his green silk pajamas beneath the sheets and then laying his head back.

Harry opened the door and called back Ron before finally slipping into his bed and changing to go to sleep. It was past eleven now and he figured he'd need all his energy tomorrow. 


	2. The Storming of Poor June

Disclaimers: You've read all this before. None of the things that are copyrighted here belong to me…else I'd have more money than the none I currently possess. I hope you're enjoying this story. I'm definitely enjoying writing it. And I'm even updating frequently. That's because it's all written weeks before I put it up. I know…you want it all now. But if I put it up just like that…I won't get anything extra out of you and your review writing hands…

Chapter 2: The Storming of Poor June

It's all a dream. It's all a dream. It's all a…

Harry let his eyes flicker open slowly to find himself face to face with Draco. He swallowed softly and tried to shrink into his pillows.

"Good morning, Potter…"

Draco leant further forwards, closing the distance between them and Harry quickly moved to push the other boy back.

"Not now, Draco…I haven't even brushed my teeth."

"I don't mind…I've got morning breath too."

Harry growled softly, "something which I would rather live without tasting…"

Ron groaned and rolled over in his bed. He always required some coaxing to get out of bed in the morning – and while he was in bed he certainly didn't want to hear about Harry and his rival sharing morning breath.

Draco finally seemed to understand what had been happening with the redhead's unhappy noise and pushed himself to his feet, turning away from Harry.

"We really have to get this sorted out…" the Slytherin groaned.

"You think?" Harry asked, rhetorically as he kicked his blankets back and slipped out of bed. Ron chose this exact moment to slide out of bed too and Harry let out a muffled cry and covered his eyes. Draco turned around to find out what Harry had made such a noise for and seconds later found himself curled up and tugging at his hair. He didn't want to see that…not one bit of it.

Ron frowned and looked down very, very slowly. It took him a few moments – but he was soon the same color as his own hair and hidden underneath the covers again.

"I swear I wore some to bed!" Ron cried – glaring at Harry who was muttering about erasing his own memory and things like 'I'm never going to be able to see again.'

Draco growled – still from his place underneath the bed. "Well then you should swear you're wearing some before you get out of bed next time…for our sakes."

Harry shook his head and finally stood up. "I'm getting dressed…" he finally decided. "Maybe then there's more of a chance of that not happening."

Ron nodded and – with a blanket wrapped about him – began rummaging through his trunk for some clothes.

Within ten minutes the entire group was dressed and had made their morning visit to the toilet. They collected in the dormitory on their beds and waited for the sounds from downstairs which would announce that Lucius or Snape had arrived to take them to breakfast.

Draco sighed and stretched out on the bed slowly, closing his eyes. He let out a cry as Harry leapt onto him. There was a pained expression on his face as though he was desperately trying to fight something deep inside him. Draco struggled against the other for a few moments – his eyes wide as Harry closed the distance between them and kissed him as hard and as furiously as he could.

Ron let out a disgusted noise from his bed and then tried to pry his friend from his enemy.

Draco let another gagged noise and struggled all the harder until Harry had been tugged off him and pushed to the other side of the room.

"Get some control of your hormones, boys…" Ron reprimanded the two and then yawned again, slipping towards the door and opening it – peering down to where the temporary Slytherins were being lined up below.

Draco glared at Harry. "It's happening to you too…if we don't find out what is happening soon the whole day's going to be filled with us kissing…"

"I don't think so…remember, whoever's doing this is also trying to get me in bed with Snape…and possibly everyone else in the school…" Harry had noticed the way some of the other boys had been looking at him – and some of the teachers too.

"Come on, guys…we'll figure out who it is after breakfast. I'm starving."

Harry suddenly remembered that he was terrified of going to breakfast. He had an odd feeling that Voldemort would be there.

The feeling wasn't wrong.

The moment Harry entered the Great Hall he was forced to clutch his scar in pain, collapsing to his knees in the doorway. Draco and Ron went to help him up but paused as they leant down to do so. The lines parted and even Ron and Draco slipped back from Harry as Voldemort came up before him.

"It's nice to see loyal servants fall to their knees at the sight of me." Voldemort purred, delighted to see Harry there. He reached out one hand and lifted the student up into the air, gazing from his cloak out at him. "Tell me…have you started on a plan to retake the school yet?"

Harry shook his head as best he could. His scar hurt so much! He could barely even talk and he hadn't tried yet.

"Well…I'll know when you think of one, remember." Voldemort dropped the youth to the floor and turned away, letting his distant, glowing eyes fix on Draco for a few moments. "Keep both your eyes on him."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry back to his feet quickly, glancing after the retreating Voldemort. He was beginning to think that trying to help Harry figure out what was going on was going to be too risky a job for him to participate in. But if Snape could lie to his master for all these years…why couldn't he?

Harry looked dazed and confused. His scar wasn't stopping it's aching even with Voldemort being turned away from him. He realized that he was going to have to get used to the symptom instead. What puzzled him was the fact that he was still standing. If Voldemort knew that he was planning to try to overthrow him…then why wasn't he already dead? Perhaps Voldemort had such faith in his own power to hold the school just as Dumbledore had.

Harry had an inkling that Voldemort would be able to hold the school just as well as Dumbledore ever could – just because he was now inside it.

Breakfast went dreadfully slowly for an hour. All the students who had joined the Slytherins yesterday were present now. It was obvious that the Death Eaters acknowledged the fear factor that their master ignited in the hearts of all those who might revolt. After all when the most powerful killer in the world was sat just ten meters from your seat…it was kind of intimidating. It was even terrifying to Harry – who sat trembling all the way through the meal.

Harry was relieved when he finally escaped the hall at the end of the meal. They'd all been given their new timetables – which Harry noticed detachedly kept him with Draco at all times. He still had Potions, Transfiguration and Charms – but now he also had a thrice weekly session called Private which he assumed would be alone time with a Death Eater and in replace of Defense Against the Dark Arts classes he instead had Dark Arts classes. He found that morbidly humorous.

Ron wasn't with him for most of his new classes. Added to that Ron had only one Private session every fortnight. Dark Arts classes seemed to take up more of the time than any other lesson, Harry realized.

Just as Harry thought he'd escaped the great hall to go to his first lesson – a hand fell on his shoulder, holding him back. Draco – who was watching him carefully made a hasty bow and slipped off beside Ron even though he was going to a completely different room.

Voldemort pulled Harry around and pushed him into the small room beside the Great Hall with strength that the younger hadn't expected from such an old man. As he was released he quickly put some distance between himself and Voldemort.

Even as Harry lifted his hand to his burning scar, Voldemort was sliding his hood back. He wasn't really sure why he was doing it. Underneath he was far less threatening – an old man with skin taught around fossilized bones. Except he wasn't. As Voldemort pushed back his hood he could feel the long, dark hair underneath that hadn't been in place for so long. His eyes still glowed ominously – he could feel that that was the same – but as he ran his hand over his cheek distractedly he noticed that his flesh was all as soft as when he was eighteen.

What was going on in this school?

Noticing that the Potter boy was eyeing him curiously, he lifted his head and tried to regain his superior look.

"So…you want to pretend to be on my side, do you, Harry?"

Harry hated when Voldemort called him by his first name. It made him miss his parents.

Voldemort slipped slowly forwards. "Well if you want to pretend then what are you waiting for. On your knees."

Harry slipped down to his knees unhappily – but he kept his eyes on Voldemort, angrily.

Voldemort smiled slowly and moved his hand to Harry's cheek, turning his head so that he faced the ground. "You don't look at your superiors…"

Harry swallowed, telling himself that he needed to not be furious. There would be no chance if he ended up locked up in the Hufflepuff dormitories.

"Now…" Voldemort purred, slinking slowly in a motion about the room. "Strip for me."

Harry's eyes flickered back up and he slowly stood up, gazing incredulously at Voldemort. He forced himself to speak.

"Really…I can't believe you're letting this pathetic spell overpower you."

The elder, dark haired wizard merely smiled darkly at the other. "If it's a spell that makes you so alluring to me – then I'm glad I'm falling under it."

Harry looked back to the floor and slowly lifted his hands to his robes, beginning to undo the few buttons. He could not believe this was happening. Somehow he could understand Snape fawning over him – even Draco…but Voldemort. This was completely mad! What kind of sicko was dreaming this up?

The Gryffindor pushed his cloak back over his shoulders and then pulled the jumper off from underneath. Maybe if he was as slow as possible someone would interrupt him before he was finished. He reached his shirt. Damnit…why wasn't there anyone around. He couldn't even hear any footsteps in the hall.

Painfully slowly he began to undo the buttons of his shirt, still looking nervously from the door to Voldemort. The wizard didn't seem to be breaking out of the spell as yet – and nobody was anywhere near that door. 

Harry groaned and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, one at a time before letting the material slide down his arms and fall to the floor. He shivered. It was definitely cold in here…almost ghostly.

It was just as Harry reached for the buttons of his trousers that he was interrupted by the sound of chains rattling in the room. Voldemort noticed it to – he lifted his eyes to the ghost who had suspended his little show.

The ghost looked almost frightened as he saw the Potter boy and Voldemort together. He glided back a little and then disappeared swiftly through the wall again with a cry that sounded like a banshee that had just been struck by another one.

Voldemort turned his eyes back to Harry – but when he saw what the other was doing he lifted his wand before him.

Harry shook his head slowly and reached down to get his shirt from the floor. "It's the spell."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and stepped forwards. "Which kind of sick wizard would cast a spell like that…?" he asked – losing all of the threatening mastery he'd had before. Even his voice seemed like he'd forgotten what he was meant to be.

"I'm not sure…but trust me I'm trying to figure it out."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes slowly. "How many people have tried to get you to strip?"

"None yet…the rest of them seemed to be intent on undressing me themselves. Now if you'll excuse me…" Harry pulled on his robes and made for the door. "I'm going to leave before you get another chance to plaster me to the floor…"

The elder wizard wisely held his ground and let the other leave.

Harry slunk into Potions more than fifteen minutes after the rest of the class had arrived. He received a great yell from, Snape, naturally. But after informing the Professor the reason why he was late – and avoiding any mention of being naked as he suspected that Snape might make another move at any time he wanted – he received an order to sit down, shut up and listen. He obeyed quite happily to Snape's curiosity, even adding a 'Yes Sir.'

Draco looked at him oddly for a few moments, trying to figure out why Harry was acting in such a strange way. And then – after deciding that it was probably something to do with Voldemort – he decided it would be much safer to take up the discussion back in the dormitories.

Snape was working them all incredibly hard this afternoon. He had every student leaning over their cauldrons for almost an hour, stirring and stirring and pouring in various ingredients. He informed them that the cauldrons had to be the exact right color at every point of the process. Harry realized distantly that this was probably meant to be the case in every single one of the potions. Ingredients should only be added when the last stage was done perfectly and the potion reached the correct hue, temperature and thickness.

Harry shook his head. If Snape had told him this in first grade he might possibly be doing well in potions. Oh! That was the point. Damn him!

In between changing ingredients, Harry's eyes were fixed furiously on Snape. He thought that he should be trying to convey the fact that he hated him for hiding that simple bit of information for so long. Shortly afterwards, Snape also showed his students that they shouldn't be stirring so quickly with certain ingredients and so on. With such information, Harry decided, even Neville could pass potions. It wasn't so difficult after all.

Snape finally caught his gaze and came over, gazing down over his crooked nose at the scarred student sat beside his cauldron.

"What's the problem, Mr. Potter?" he asked, lazily – a smirk moving over his lips.

"I thought you should know that I hate you…you could have told us that at any time and we would have been making perfect potions in every class…"

"Oh…but that would have spoilt all the fun. If you'd just read some extra potions books you might have found out that information yourself. You could have surprised me with your vast knowledge of hue and viscosity."

Harry shook his head. Words like 'viscosity' made him feel a little light-headed.

"If you join me after class, Mr. Potter…I could show you a little more about how the right temperature will help you achieve anything…"

Harry swallowed and shook his head slowly. "N-no…I think I'll survive with what knowledge I have already…"

Snape leant closer so that Harry could feel his breath fall on his face. It didn't smell as bad as Harry expected it to. "You know…I think it would be much better for you to have a little extra help…"

Draco took this exact moment to notice what was happening and jumped in for Harry's benefit. "Harry and I have things to do after classes end, Sir."

Harry glanced, relieved at Draco and then looked back to Snape. "Yes…things to do."

Snape narrowed his eyes slowly and finally leant back from the table. "Hope I don't find a reason to put you in detention…that way I'll have a perfectly good way to get you back here…alone." He shot a look that said 'I'll get revenge' to Draco and then went back to the front of the class.

The Gryffindor let a long sigh of relief and lifted a hand to cover his eyes. "Thanks, Draco…"

"My pleasure…" there was a hiss in Draco's voice that Harry didn't like much at all – and when he looked up he barely had time enough to take a breath before Draco's lips found their way to his and began to work heatedly against them.

Harry swallowed and tried to push Draco back repeatedly – but he wasn't strong enough to overpower him at all – much less at such an unfortunate angle.

The thing that broke the two of them apart was Snape's almost jealous sounding voice from the other side of the room. "I will not have two students eating each other in my classroom."

Draco automatically flushed a terrible shade of red and leapt back into his seat, leaving a flustered Harry to clean his face up with his sleeve and go back to his potion.

Harry distantly understood something haunting as he gazed across at Snape once more. The Slytherin was slowly becoming his alter ego. Harry swallowed and looked back to his potion, slipping in the beetle wings and beginning to stir slowly. Snape wasn't breaking out of the spell-induced trance. Would that mean that everyone else would become that which was being hinted at when they lost control?

Harry stretched uneasily in his seat and finally turned off his potion when it turned black. That was what he was meant to do after all. When the beetle wings were finally absorbed they would turn whatever they were put into black and then you could add another ingredient – or finish there knowing that your potion was complete and all the ingredients were properly added.

Besides…it looked quite cool.

Harry was beginning to develop an idea. Maybe if he were to encourage the Professor a little – when Draco joined the ranks of the unstoppable – he would be able to start a fight amongst them.

The dark haired boy ran a hand through his hair and yawned before he stood up. "Permission to show the Professor my potion."

Snape's eyes narrowed somewhat on Harry and he stood up from his desk slowly. "I'm on my way. Sit down, Potter."

Harry sat down and waited for Snape to join him. Thankfully his dark haired Professor came to his side of the table. 

"You know…" Harry murmured softly so that only Snape could hear. "This potions almost as black as your eyes."

Severus leaned a little closer. He wasn't paying that much attention to the potion at all. "And you've noticed my eyes, have you, Potter?"

"Please call me Harry…" the younger murmured huskily. "And of course I've noticed your eyes. There's nothing more beautiful."

Snape almost lifted an eyebrow, he moved so that his eyes gazed straight into Harry's. Harry noticed that most of the students in the class were watching him now, including Draco. It was awful to feel their eyes on him with the task that he had to achieve.

Slowly, Harry lifted one hand to run slowly into Severus' hair and settle against the back of his head. The hair felt oddly soft and silky running through his fingers. Feeling almost pained by his final actions, Harry pulled Snape forwards, moving his lips against the other's pale ones. The Professor moaned softly into Harry's mouth, deepening the kiss with his tongue to Harry's momentary disgust before he stole himself for it. He lifted his own tongue and let it battle with Snape's for a few moments before he withdrew from the kiss, trying not to seem as though he were moving back too quickly.

Snape pulled himself back up, straightening his robes as he did so and smiling darkly. "I don't think I'll need to put you in detention, Mr. Potter. Your potion's perfect…"

Harry was relieved when Snape returned to his desk and he was allowed to leave the classroom. The rest of the students all gazed at him nervously – walking some distance from him. All except Draco who linked an arm about his and made Harry walk twice as fast as he wanted to for the lunch hall.

When they got there – Harry sunk silently into a chair while Draco slipped down onto the bench opposite and glared at Harry. When Ron arrived a few moments later he noticed the tension immediately. 

"What's going on…?"

Draco snorted and spoke before Harry could even open his mouth. "Harry's getting effected by the spell. He just snogged Snape so hard I thought he'd make the Professor have a heart attack."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Harry asked, finally with his eyes lifted towards the other two.

Ron looked a little confused and he looked to Harry slowly. "You just snogged Snape?"

"Yes…you'll know why later."

Ron would have fallen off his chair if his hands weren't clasped to the seat. His knuckles went white with the amount of pressure. "You were _conscious_?"

"Well…yes…"

Ron inched a little further away from Harry along the bench when he finally pried his hands from their positions. Draco's glare got a little more intense.

"You want him and not me…?" the Slytherin asked, looking at Harry intensely.

"No…I just didn't want to get put in Detention…" Harry murmured, trying to sound like it was the truth.

Draco simply continued to glare until Harry looked back up at him.

"If you really want I'll give you a much better one…right now."

Draco glanced up towards the teacher's table to see if Snape was there. He wasn't – so he looked back to Harry.

"Not yet…you'll kiss me when he gets in here though."

"Oh naturally…" Harry finished, then began to put some food on his plate. He was going to have something to throw up after class…he'd need it after all the adventuring his mouth would be going through today.

Ron looked incredibly displeased with Harry and made sure that the other Gryffindor was aware of it.

"You know…I can't believe you're taking advantage of them in this state…"

Harry sighed and lifted his eyes to his friend. "I need to…" he whispered quietly. "If I don't have them at each other's necks…I won't get _any_ peace…"

Ron looked puzzled for a few moments and then decided it'd take less brainpower to eat instead.

Unfortunately he wasn't going to have that chance. Snape walked in at that moment – his eyes hungrily seeking out the Gryffindor student as soon as they had the chance.

Draco was already on the other side of the table, snuggling into Harry's lap and letting his cool fingers trail up the other's neck. The whole hall seemed to stop eating to stare at them. Lucius Malfoy was trembling – Voldemort was looking a little jealous (you could see his expressions as he'd finally removed his cloak) – and Snape was seething with anger.

The young Slytherin's eyes lifted to Harry. "We don't have long to make much use of this." And then he settled his lips on Harry's, tipping his head quickly to one side and starting a long desperate kiss that had him panting desperately for breath when he was finally pulled sharply from the other some twenty seconds later. It had taken a while for any of the teachers to give an order to tear them apart after all.

Harry remained sitting in place for barely a few seconds before he managed to get up shakily. Why was the Slytherin allowed to kiss like that? He shook his head and glanced up to Snape uneasily. "Detention. Straight after your last class…"

"What about me?" Draco growled, glaring at the dark haired Professor. "I was involved too."

"Yes…but he's not a betraying little rat." Snape growled and then stormed back up to the teacher's desk.

Harry was shaking for quite some time after that. Ron didn't eat – he was too busy imagining what Snape would do to Harry in that detention he'd planned so gloriously. Snape was thinking of the same things – that much was obvious by the smirk that had plastered on his features. Voldemort was trying to understand his jealousy – and Lucius had dragged Draco off somewhere to tell him off.

The dark haired Gryffindor lowered his head to rest on the cold table quietly and he pulled his hands over his head. It wouldn't be long until his next lesson – the Dark Arts. Why it had to be with Lucius he didn't know…it seemed like the worst punishment on Earth. But thankfully it was the one class that Harry would have Ron with him to protect him from Draco's attentions.

But who would protect him from Lucius?

The last few moments of the lunch hour ticked away and the lines of students filed for the door silently under Voldemort's organization. 

Harry yawned lazily and looked up towards the ceiling that had been covered in storm clouds since yesterday morning. It made everything so much darker in the Great Hall. It was almost like a bad omen. If the storm went away – then maybe the spell had gone too.

They were marched swiftly out of the hall and found their way to their classes quite easily. When Harry arrived at the Dark Arts classroom – he found that Lucius had saved a spot for him, Draco and Ron at the very front of the room. This was presumably so that he could keep an eye on his son and prevent him from doing anything foolish with his arch nemesis.

The Gryffindor sighed and took his place. This was going to be a very long three hours. He wasn't used to such long lessons. Double periods were this long and they weren't very often. He wished distractedly that Snape had informed Voldemort of that little detail. Maybe that way this wouldn't be torture. Six hours being taught by Death Eaters. It was enough to shatter anyone's sanity.

Lucius Malfoy began to start showing items about the classroom. They all looked utterly terrifying. He explained how they could be used and what times you would use them. Harry found himself distantly interested in them – if he knew what they were then maybe he would be able to avoid or even destroy them in the future. It was like Defence Against the Dark Arts only it worked differently. While in DADA he would find out about how to defend against things and have to work out how they worked in the first place – in DA he was presented with the thing and had to figure out on his own how to defend against it.

It worked quite well until Lucius asked him a question. Since he had been spending all his time trying to figure out how to destroy the Mummy's hand – he hadn't heard Lucius' question.

"Is it that you're spending so much time looking at my son that you can't even concentrate on your work, Mr. Potter? Would you like me to inform Voldemort of your insolence?" 

Harry shook his head and looked away from Lucius quickly. "I'm sorry, Sir."

The idea of being called Sir by Potter was far more delightful to Lucius than anything else he could imagine. It distracted him ever so quickly. "Well then…simply answer the question. What do you think would happen if you detached the finger of a Mummy's hand?"

"It would…return to the hand and reattach itself?" Harry asked, slowly.

"Exactly," Lucius purred, lifting the piece of wood that the hand was set upon. "And Draco – what can you use Mummy's hands for?"

"To strangle your enemy, of course." Draco had been told all of this stuff before. The Mummy's hand was one of the least interesting things in his father's collection of Dark Arts items.

Harry shot a glance at Draco who smiled darkly at him and looked back to the father. Okay…Draco might be attempting to help him find out who had cast this spell…but he was still a Death Eater after all…and people should expect Death Eaters to be interested in such things.

The Gryffindor shook his head and went back to pondering about how to destroy the wretched hand. It was the only thing that was keeping him from thinking about other things that would be far more confusing to his tired mind – like what Snape was planning for their detention tonight – or how to break this ghastly spell.

End of Chapter 2

Next Chapter will be out on Sunday, probably about four-o-clock French time. Anyway…Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. CrimsonShinigami.


	3. All the Life Running Through Her Hair

Disclaimers: This is getting tiring. None of the characters from Harry Potter belong to me. At the same time – the song 'Spiders' by System of a Down also has nothing to do with me. Oh – and the Author's Note refers to an episode of Coupling where part of the discussion is about denial and the way people make it really obvious that they're lying about something. I don't own Coupling either…though I do really recommend it.

Chapter 3: All the Life Running Through Her Hair

Harry closed his eyes as the class finally disbanded at the end of the school day. The school bell was the one thing he didn't want to hear. Not that he really wanted to sit around and listen to Lucius all day either. Harry gazed upwards to the teacher as he slipped back into the office behind the school room, relieved that he was gone – but not relieved about the closeness of his son once he had left.

Draco slipped his arms around Harry's neck slowly and purred. "You're really brave to be facing Snape…do you know that?"

"Oh yeah…" Harry intoned. He didn't mean to sound like there was no emotion left him – but he really was beginning to think that it was a good idea after all.

The Slytherin's eyes widened and his hug about Harry got a little bit tighter. A soft kiss was placed on Harry's cheek before Draco moved back slowly. "I'd better let you go then."

Harry looked up, almost pleadingly. He really didn't want to go anywhere near Snape now that he was angry. What kind of awful things would happen? Harry was also curious to know why this was all happening to him. He didn't see any other students in such a dilemma. That told Harry that whoever had cast this awful spell was two things. Uninterested in anyone else…and a girl. He was distantly aware that none of the males who had been close to him recently were aware of what they were doing – and no girls had been near him at all. Oh…and if a boy wanted him to be doing these things they'd have to be his worst enemy (ruled out by the fact that both Draco and Voldemort were both unaware of the spell) or interested in him…but then he'd be trying to sleep with him too, no? 

The other weird things that were happening just confused him though. They were all so impossible that they could only really happen in nightmares. Not even the magical world really had a place for these kinds of things. So were they mirages? No – they were quite material…they attacked… So maybe some kind of dreams?

It was a stupid theory. How could dreams possibly be coming into effect. What kind of person would have sick dreams about him and Voldemort? His question was answered barely after he asked it. A girl…that would explain why Voldemort had suddenly become so oddly attractive.

What the hell was he thinking? Yeuch…

Draco looked at Harry oddly. "Well?"

"Sorry?" Harry murmured – his eyes lifting back to the blonde Slytherin.

"I asked you if you wanted me to walk you down there…"

Harry's eyes flickered towards the door for a second and he finally conceded a faint nod. "I'm sorry…I was just trying to figure out who had cast this awful spell."

"Spells don't last very long, Harry…it'll probably wear off if you leave it long enough…"

Harry nodded and ran a hand slowly through his hair. This gave him another thing to worry about as he followed Draco down towards the Dungeons. He knew how spells worked after all. They were the means that helped to achieve the ends. If you cast a spell on a brush, it would clean your dishes for you. When the spell wore off the brush the dishes would remain clean.

The Gryffindor was worried that the spell might end and leave behind everything it had changed. It reminded him that it was probably best to try and help those who were on his side to return to Hogwarts than panic about detentions with an incredibly horny Snape.

Harry hadn't even been thinking about not panicking for very long before he'd panicked again – and then it was too late. He stood at the door and gazed slowly at it for a few moments. When he turned back around to say goodbye to Draco, the Slytherin was already gone. Harry closed his eyes and turned back to the door, knocking three times before he walked in. Then he immediately wished he hadn't…

Severus Snape was wearing nothing but black leather and silver chains. His hair was longer than it had been this morning and crimped too, falling loose around his bare head and shoulders. He wore long, flared leather trousers with silver chains criss-crossing over his bare chest and then extending over his legs. Harry assumed that he'd make a terrible noise when he walked. Yes…it was definitely like something out of a girl's fantasy. No guy would ever think of this…

A swallow was the only sound that Harry could achieve as the wet-dream version of Snape lifted his wand and flicked it in an oddly sexy way to close the door behind him. The wand was then used to motion for Harry to approach, which he did painfully slowly.

Harry hadn't felt so confused in his life. Half of him wanted to escape out the nearest window (which was impossible since he was in the dungeons) and half of him wanted to give into the other's wiles.

Snape's black eyes were already undressing Harry before he got within two meters of the upturned cauldron he was sitting on. The Gryffindor licked his lips – not having realized quite how dry they were. Snape did the same, but his lips were glistening and inviting already – the motion was hungry instead.

"Professor…I…"

Snape was on his feet and had closed the distance before Harry could do anything about it. "Don't speak…I know. The first time is always terrifying. But don't let it get to you. You could slay dragons, Harry. This is nothing."

Harry's throat felt dry. Snape was right – though he didn't quite understand the reasoning behind it in the same way Harry did. He was trying to find a way out already…but if he played along for a little bit then he might win the situation in the long run. He had to stick it out – and that was the hard part. But he could slay dragons and fulfil spells that wizards four times his age still couldn't manage.

But they didn't have to have Severus Snape touch them. The worst part of it all was that when this was all over those who had been forced to do things by the spell would forget them…and those who weren't forced would remember everything.

It was kind of like hell…he might end up enamoured to his teachers for the rest of his life. How would that look on his school record? 'Harry has not passed his Potions exam this year because he was too busy looking at the Professor's backside to put in the right ingredients.'

Harry shivered at the thought – only to find Snape's arm encircling him and tactfully undoing the clasp of his robes so that they fell to the floor. "I promise not to hurt you…"

Hell…Harry almost believed him when he spoke in that tone of voice. It was almost scary. It was a tone of voice Harry had never heard before – hadn't even thought about hearing…ever. He was quite sure he could have gone through life very happily having never heard it.

Snape's fingers were descending. It was almost terrifying feeling those fingers slide in such a manner – even if it was over his T-shirt. This had been so easy three hours ago so what was wrong now? Maybe it was the fact that Harry wasn't really sure he could manipulate this nightmarish creature into doing what he wanted. But then…nightmares never worked on your side did they?

Harry let a muffled cry of shock as something cold and sleek suddenly crept onto his heated flesh. Realization didn't take long to strike its prey: Snape's fingers had found their way under his shirt and were slowly lifting it.

Maybe Snape was so cold because the insidious temperature of his perpetual habitat had sunk into his flesh? It was definitely freezing in this room. Harry doubted that Snape saw any more flame than what was used to heat the cauldrons he worked with. He definitely doubted that there was a hearth in the Slytherin Professor's room.

"It's okay…" Snape repeated. It sounded more like an afterthought than truly trying to comfort his student. Although the description of 'captive' sounded a little more realistic...

Green eyes met black ones as Snape circled the Gryffindor, moving his other hand to join the first and pull the shirt over Harry's head. The youth shivered, forcing his gaze from Severus to the floor. The other closing the distance between them broke his new vision of the cracked, stone floor. It made Harry feel a little claustrophobic – though he knew it wasn't real claustrophobia. After all – he'd lived in a cupboard for a great portion of his life.

It was the feeling of sharp, black eyes exploring his bare chest that made Harry try to speak again. "M-maybe this isn't a good idea…"

Snape's voice hissed with enthusiasm as he let his fingernails trace red marks down the other's warm back. The feel of cold flesh against heated made both shiver – for different reasons. "You don't want this…?"

Harry kept his eyes lowered – even though he had to gaze at Snape's pale skin. It looked so inviting, as though it desperately wanted a source of heat. Harry was simply afraid that the icy touch might consume him.

"It's not that…" his voice cracked. What did he want to say?

"Then what is it…I can help you overcome it…" Snape's fingers had returned to their earlier profession, dragging snail trails of invisible snow over the other's chest until they began to circle the other's rosy nipples teasingly.

Harry found a moan falling from his lips instead of another attempt to convince Snape to stop. He forced his voice to come through the feeling and it sounded weak in comparison to the sound he'd just made. "It's a spell…and you'll regret it when the spell fades…"

"I don't think it will…I won't be able to remember it…" Snape's fingers had crept across from the other's chest to his wrists and circled them slowly – and Harry found himself with his back against the ground in a few moments. There was something oddly warm and fluffy spread out on the carpet and Harry found himself relaxing into it. But he was also thinking desperately. This Snape wasn't a real Snape after all…he was everything Snape was except he was also part of some kind of dreamscape. He was programmed (if perhaps it was right to think of it like that) to act like this…and programmed with the knowledge that he would forget everything. It was a trick to try to convince Harry that it was fine.

Harry was not going to fall for the trick. No sick, dreamer was going to get any kind of happiness out of him having his life turned upside down. No sir-ee...

He was going to fight the dreamscape for as long as he could hold off his obnoxious admirers…and that went for Draco too. The blonde had fallen completely under the spell.

Harry struggled under the other roughly, glaring up into those dark eyes with malice flaring in his own. "Get off me, Snape…I'm leaving."

"Oh…and we were having so much fun…" The professor didn't move back – he even moved closer.

Harry struggled a little more, glaring at the other still and then with a hiss he lifted his hand – even though his wrist was still pinned. "Accio wand."

Snape growled and moved his hand up further to pin the hand down so that it couldn't move to cast a spell. It didn't have to – it was Harry's left hand and with Snape distracted he'd got his other hand free with the utmost of ease, and punched the Death Eater squarely in the jaw.

The injured wizard rolled off the other clutching his jaw in pain even as Harry pushed himself to his feet and pulled his T-shirt and robe back on. By the time he was done a rather ruffled looking Severus Snape was glaring up at him from his place on the floor.

"You're turning down everything I offered you? Look at me, Potter…I'm the most gorgeous thing that you'll ever have the chance to touch."

Harry shook his head slowly and turned away. "I'm the famous Harry Potter…I may not have people falling at my feet now – but I'll grow up. It won't be long."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "And I don't have the chance to be in your posse? Am I not good enough for you?"

Harry licked his lips – he might as well try one last time. "Well…since Draco's at the top of my list, and he's quite willing…"

"Then I'll get him off the top of your list," Snape snarled, menacing.

"Don't hurt him. I don't mind you yelling at him, or putting him in detention…just – don't do anything which will scar him eternally…please." Harry had just remembered that Draco would retain any physical scars he got within this spellbound while. But mental scars wouldn't matter because Draco would forget everything.

Thank God for that – Harry didn't think he could stand Draco taunting him for the rest of his school life about his kissing. Not that he thought his kissing was particularly bad…but Draco kissed like…like something that had practiced for centuries…

"I won't scar him…but you have to give me a chance in exchange, Mr. Potter."

Harry swallowed. "What do you want?"

"I'll blackmail you when I decide it's appropriate, Harry…but right now…I think I'll ask for a goodbye kiss…"

The Gryffindor lifted his chin to gaze at the Slytherin Head of House with his eyes whispering hints of fury. But at the same time he was beginning to think that it wasn't so bad. At least if he gave Severus a kiss he might be able to get out of these dungeons with his virginity intact.

He slipped across the distance between them slowly, lifting a hand to the other's cheek and then leaning up as though he would place a tiny peck on the other's lips. He wasn't allowed to do such a thing, of course. Snape wrapped his arms tightly around the other, placing a furious and steamy kiss against the other's surprised lips. 

The kiss lasted far too much tongue twisting and struggling for Harry's liking. He thought he'd never get to use his mouth again after the slight grazing and purging of his lips by the other. Finally Harry managed to slip back out of the kiss and push Snape back. 

"That's enough…you do want me to sleep tonight, don't you?" There could have been several different meanings to that, and Harry decided that it was safe to leave it like that and not add another word. He slipped to the door, opening it and slipping out, closing the door behind him and walking some distance away. It wasn't until he'd covered the space between Snape's classroom and the Slytherin common room that he'd allowed himself to collapse – glad that he'd got all the way to the comfortable, green sofas in the lounge room.

Harry closed his eyes – not really noticing the figures that sank onto the sofa on either side of him. After a few moments of complete silence and relaxation, Harry finally let himself face the real world again, his green eyes opening so that he could look slowly at the other two occupants of his space.

"How did it go…?" Ron asked, clearly a little nervous.

The other Gryffindor raised a hand to his head and made a groaning noise. This had the desired effect. Draco's gaze turned to a furious glare. It wasn't for anyone in the room though – it was solely for Snape.

Ron was a little disturbed by this though. He questioned Harry about what it was exactly that had happened. Harry shifted and looked up to him, "I'd rather not discuss it in Draco's presence…"

Ron narrowed his eyes and glanced at the Slytherin. "When did you start calling him Draco anyway? Let's go upstairs so you can tell me…then we'll come down."

Draco looked angry with this – it only made sense – he was being forbidden from knowing something that involved _his Harry. He none the less conceded and sank deeper into the couch, glaring at the green wall opposite him with increased fury._

When Harry and Ron got upstairs, Harry explained quite happily to his friend that it wasn't as bad as it could all have possibly have been.

"You see…it isn't that bad at all…I just want to make Draco angry with Snape. The way it was is this. I went into the classroom but Snape was in a state of undress – wearing black pants and with curly, long, black hair. He looked like some kind of wet dream…for someone who fantasizes about him, obviously – not me. He wanted to sleep with me…but I convinced him that it was a bad idea."

"How did you convince him?" Ron murmured, questioningly.

"I told him that I wouldn't drop further on my list if I could have my first choice."

"And your first choice is Draco, I hope."

"Yes…who else?" Harry knew that he hadn't told Ron about Voldemort's amorous intentions…and he wasn't planning on it. He was beginning to understand that his friend wasn't a great part of this spell and would most likely remember most of what had happened.

He was still trying to figure out who had cast it. Who would have nightmares about tentacles climbing out of toilets, or Ron being naked, or him being flirted with by most of the male population? Someone who secretly fancied both of them? He shook his head slowly. If so why weren't he and Ron up to stuff together? Maybe whoever it was wanted Ron?

Things were beginning to make a crazy kind of sense. But who fancied Ron?

Ron was looking at him oddly again. "Draco and Snape…they are the only ones, aren't they?"

Harry glanced back up. "What? What would give you the impression that there were any more? What a silly idea!" He laughed headily for a few moments and then shook his head, his laughter ceasing immediately. "No…there's no more people after me…" (Author's Note)

Ron eyed Harry nervously for a few moments. What was with that crazy burst of denial? He didn't believe him at all after that…he didn't think even Neville would believe Harry after that. Not that he asked…everything would be revealed no doubt. However – if it was too bad for Harry to tell Ron…then it had to be way worse even than Hermione fancying him.

Hermione…she was still in the ward, fast asleep. He hadn't been able to go and see her – what with the strangeness of things – but he had an odd feeling that Madam Pomfrey hadn't disappeared with the rest of the faculty.

Ron thought it'd be a good idea to change the topic, so he brought it up. "Do you think Hermione's still asleep?"

Harry glanced up to Ron slowly, blinking his tired eyes at the redhead. His mind was trying to notice something but it didn't register. "Probably…it's a shame she's missing all this. She'd probably enjoy figuring it all out…"

"I never understood why she didn't like chess with a mind like hers…"

"She doesn't not like chess," Harry reprimanded. "She just doesn't like chess with plenty of carnage…"

Ron grinned. "I can't imagine a game of chess without carnage, myself. How do you Muggles ever manage?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Neither Hermione nor myself are Muggles, Ron."

The other swallowed and nodded. "Yes – a wizard and a witch…well – almost."

"If we can get rid of the Death Eaters…we might even graduate next year. You know – I don't really want to have Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Dark Arts as the list of merits I receive. It seems a little ominous."

Ron nodded and then moved for the door. "We'd better get back downstairs…Draco will still be waiting for you like some lost puppy."

Harry glared at his friend for a few moments. "Why did you remind me…?" He shook his head and began to tug at his fringe for a few moments before he slipped after the redhead.

"Why do you torture me like this…?" Draco asked as Harry and Ron sunk down onto the sofa beside the Slytherin.

"Please, Draco…the last thing I want to think about now is you and implements of torture…"

"Why…?" Draco purred, moving almost snakelike onto the other's lap and hooking his arms around the other's neck.

"Because my imagination has far too much to do tonight…and if you give me another thing like that to think about then I'm never going to get to sleep tonight am I?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he bit Harry quite hard on the nose. "And what exactly did Snape do to you that gave you so much to think about?"

Harry blinked at the harsh contact and lifted a hand to his nose to protect it from any more attacks. "He was wearing leather trousers."

"And?"

"Only leather trousers."

Draco shifted uneasily on the other's lap. "Do you want me to wear leather trousers?"

Harry made a sound as he turned his eyes away. "No…oh the torture…no sleep for me…"

Draco looked very happy with that comment and snuggled into the other's chest contently. Harry simply sighed and relaxed back, stroking the other's back as he glanced up to Ron. He managed a very slight shrug towards his unsettled looking friend. Cuddling Draco was a much better answer than having him trying something a little more daring.

Before Harry really had a chance to escape the position though, Lucius had made himself known to the group of students in the room. "It's time for dinner." His eyes caught on the two on the sofa and he narrowed his eyes. 

"You two…again…" Lucius seemed to have gotten over his initial shakiness at what his son was up to. But now he knew what he was doing. He stalked straight over and grabbed his son, tearing him from Harry's chest and throwing him to the ground before slapping the Gryffindor twice across the face. "Don't you dare touch him again! Hear me?!"

Harry swallowed and sunk back in the chair, nodding. His face hurt but he wasn't going to give Lucius the pleasure of seeing him lift a hand to his stinging cheek.

When Lucius had tugged Draco back to his feet and left dragging the other along behind him, Harry finally lifted his hands to his cheeks and closed his eyes. Damn…he hadn't expected that. He glanced at Ron and then slipped out with the rest of the students, growling softly to himself unhappily about various things. The worst thing about it all was that it was bad enough to have the other's intentions…but he also had to deal with other people's jealousy or irritation.

Ron had the audacity to murmur to himself, "Damn well deserved that…"

When Harry cast him an evil look the redhead quickly covered his tracks. "Don't tell me that you're on his side?"

Harry looked a little confused for a few moments so Ron filled in for him. "Draco."

The Gryffindor looked back to the line of students before him and shrugged. "It's not really his fault. The thing is…Lucius is going to remember everything after he leaves."

"Who said Lucius is leaving, Potter?"

Harry let a silenced cry and turned to gaze at the Death Eater behind him. How had he not noticed that they were being so closely followed?

"W-what I mean is…" Harry began.

"Just explain it to Voldemort. After dinner." The Death Eater sunk back, disappearing into the shadows almost as though he had come out of them. Harry shivered and slipped back in beside his friend slightly more morose than he was a few moments before.

Ron glanced at his friend – and noting his mood decided not to go on with any kind of conversation.

When they reached the dinner room Harry was a little relieved to see that Draco was eating at the teacher's table beside his father. Lucius had probably easily got permission from the jealous Voldemort. Snape sat in his seat smirking like a cat that had just found a birdbath full of cream.

Harry shook his head and began eating his meal – for the first time quite comforted by the fact that nobody was close enough to him to try and eat his tonsils. 

Obviously torture wasn't over yet though…even as he was enjoying his meal bad things began to happen. First the food slowly reverted to the state it was before it had been cooked – and then it began to link together into its original state. It then grew again into the form it was in when it was still alive. This was happening all over the hall. Several chickens were clucking unhappily and running havok about the room – and there were plants trotting around on their roots, making everything even more confusing. It didn't take very long for the Death Eaters to incinerate every living thing that wasn't human in the room to Harry's relief. It was all quite terrifying. Nightmarish – his mind corrected him.

Harry shook his head and stood up. He decided absently that he'd simply eat some of the leftovers he'd collected when he got back to his room. That wasn't to happen though, he reminded himself. He glanced up to the teacher's table and then quickly proceeded to the front of the room, eyeing Voldemort quietly. The elder man nodded and then motioned for Harry to follow him as he slipped through one of the back doors behind the table.

Harry seriously disliked being alone with these psychos. He wondered whether things would be easier if they only wanted to kill him and didn't couple it with wanting to rape him.

Voldemort directed Harry to sit down in a chair as he moved to his own on the other side of a desk. It seemed almost like a Muggle office. Strange – as Voldemort was desperately trying to avoid the fact that he had Muggle blood in him.

It was slightly more intimidating though, Harry acknowledged.

"So…what was this about Lucius leaving?"

"Your Death Eater misunderstood," Harry said, quite calmly. "I was discussing the spell and the fact that some people aren't being affected by it – Lucius included."

"Are you telling me that he was trying to dye his hair bright pink on purpose?" Voldemort asked, his eyes serious although his fingers kept messing with his long hair, trying to keep it behind his shoulders.

Harry coughed, trying to hold down the laughter that threatened to break free. This was serious and he needed to concentrate on what he had to say. "Maybe? He's a bit mad… Anyway – the thing is that when the spell dissipates Draco will forget everything that he was bound to do…but Lucius won't forget everything he saw…"

"And what does that have to do with him leaving?" Voldemort was leaning over the table. He looked like he desperately wanted Harry to mess up his reasoning. 

"Well I was just…thinking…that maybe when the spell was over everyone would return to where they were before…It's quite powerful…"

Voldemort let a pleasant smirk move over his lips. It looked almost like the smirk of a hunter who knew that it had its prey cornered. "You're lying…"

"It is a powerful spell…" Harry murmured, pressing himself back in his seat.

"Oh, there's no doubt about that. Look at what it's done to me…"

The Gryffindor whined and scrambled out of his seat in the time it took for Voldemort to get around the desk. "Don't run away from me…"

"What're you going to do…blackmail me like your Snape's doing?"

"Snape can't have you…" Voldemort snarled, stalking after Harry as the other retreated.

The younger swallowed and glanced at the two exits of the room. One of them definitely went into the great hall and he wasn't too sure about the other one. He wouldn't risk it. But then – what would happen if he ran away?

"Are you going to let this spell overpower you? The great Voldemort?" he countered, desperately.

The suggestion didn't work – there was no reply and he found his back against the cold of the stone wall.

"You're my worst enemy…and I'm yours. You killed my parents…and I killed you…" Harry was getting desperate.

"Oh…can't we forget our differences for one night…"

Harry glanced for the door. He didn't care. He would even lick Snape's ass if it meant he didn't have to be anything to do with Voldemort or his lips. Unfortunately it didn't seem like he was going to get out of this very easily. "I want to see Hermione."

Voldemort blinked – his concentration broken. The out of topic words had confused him enough to snap him out of his stupor. He was distinctly aware of being uncomfortably close to his worse enemy and he slipped back quickly, lifting his wand and casting a silent spell. Harry didn't quite understand until Voldemort demonstrated by taking a step towards him – at which point he got blasted back by huge green sparks.

"You couldn't cast the same thing between me and Snape could you…?" Harry asked, looking up at the other.

Voldemort shook his head. He wasn't doing the youth any favors. And what if visiting his friend in the infirmary was part of his plot to get the Death Eaters out of Hogwarts. "Why do you want to visit her?"

Harry let a glare move over his eyes and then he shook it away. "Several reasons. One – she's my friend. Two – I haven't seen her since this mess started…and…of course! It's her isn't it! You dream when you sleep and she went to sleep just before this began!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Think about it…what kind of person would imagine me getting into contact dilemmas with everyone I hate, hmm?" Harry's piercing green gaze was fixed on Voldemort.

"Only one of your sick friends, Potter." Voldemort conceded. "Feel free to visit her…it's not like she'll be able to help you in the state she's in."

Harry smiled and headed for the door. He had an idea. People could learn things in their sleep…so maybe if Harry repeated the same thing for long enough he could get Hermione to dream about it.

It was definitely worth a try after all…


	4. Approaching Guiding Light

Disclaimers: You know the drill… P.S. I can't believe I still haven't got past this day when I managed to get the whole of the first one in in the first chapter…

Chapter 4: Approaching Guiding Light

Harry fetched Ron before he went to the Infirmary. After all…if anyone was going to pull her out of her deep sleep it was going to be one of those two. They arrived some time after 7:30, with Draco in their wake. The Slytherin had been ordered to keep his eyes on Harry and that was exactly what he planned to do.

Hermione was, oddly enough, the only patient in the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey allowed the two students to visit their friend almost without questioning them. She didn't even tell them that they wouldn't be allowed in for long. It was very strange…but then, Harry assumed that since the occupation of Hogwarts began, Pomfrey hadn't been visited by anyone except Death Eaters. A Gryffindor student or two was a welcome change. 

Harry slipped to Hermione's side quietly, gazing down at her as Ron slipped up to sit behind her.

"Yep…she's as asleep as they come…I've never heard Hermione snore like this ever since Snape convinced her to try some of her potion in class and she's made it wrong and come out with a sleeping brew. She was fast asleep for twelve hours and she snored like this constantly," Ron mumbled to himself as Harry examined her quietly, lifting her eyelids and such to check that she was really asleep. "Do you have to do that?"

Harry blinked and looked up from his motions. "Oh this? No – not at all." He leant back in the uncomfortable wooden chair beside the bed and pondered for a second. "So obviously…we want to try out something first to see if it works. If we can…I don't know – get her to dream about bright pink owls…it's a possibility that we can get her to change the faculty again."

Ron gazed at his friend for a few moments then shook his head. "Bright pink owls…you're crazy. They could turn up anywhere in the building. If we got her to change the infirmary beds into horses though…or imagine that your hair suddenly turned blonde.

"I've got it…and it's quite useful for us too," Harry cried, leaning down to whisper a repeated word into Hermione's ear. After ten minutes nothing had happened, still.

Ron sighed and took over from Harry for the seventh time. Harry eyed the door, waiting for the vision to walk through it at any time. Ron finally leant back and gazed at Harry. "It's not worked…and I really need a drink. Can't we try again tomorrow?"

Harry lifted a hand to cover his eyes, letting out a long sigh. "I guess he's not coming…"

The two of them almost fell over when a Hippogriff call - softened so as not to attract too much attention - turned their heads towards the window. Sirius sat on the Hippogriff's back that he had escaped on, Buck, motioned him to enter the room and then slipped off his back to face the two Gryffindors. Harry and Ron paused to bow to Buck in greeting and then returned to Sirius' side.

Harry wore a grin over his face that was reminiscent of a dragon that'd just found a horde of fresh gems. "It worked. It worked!" He almost started dancing right there, but Ron's hand on his shoulder stilled him.

Sirius raised a sleek black eyebrow and then sunk to one knee. "I heard from McGonagall about the takeover. Remus has been tamed. It was good that I was around. I just wish I knew what caused it…but Dumbledore won't tell me."

Harry couldn't help but softly laugh. "Just like Dumbledore to keep things to himself."

"That's what I thought…even now when we're threatened with Voldemort's eternal rule…."

"We're working on that…we've got a few things to do here…"

The elder eyed the two boys quietly and then nodded. "If we're to launch an assault we'll need to know what times are best and where. Some real intelligence…"

Harry eyed the other for a few moments. "Do I have to do all the thinking? Listen – Voldemort was a student of this school before and he's been easily dragged into his old methods. He doesn't know half as much about this school as you do, Sirius – as he is a Slytherin – and at the same time he eats his meals just as we did during the school year and in a large group. Does that tell you what you need to know?"

"Yes, Harry. I'll see you when the attack begins." Sirius swept back, leapt upon the Hippogriff and disappeared out the infirmary window just as Draco slipped inside.

The two Gryffindor's looked at him for a few moments and then blinked at the exact same time. Draco raised one pale eyebrow and then spoke. "I thought I heard you talking to somebody in here." 

"Yeah…we were talking to Hermione. Telling her to get well soon and that we'd visit every day, if you must know."

Draco almost glared, then felt better of it and slunk back out the door. Harry and Ron exchanged a similar look before they followed him. They'd come back tomorrow and see what they could achieve by bending the laws of magic.

The three boys almost made it back to the Slytherin common room unnoticed; however, as Harry, Ron and Draco passed the boy's bathroom, someone reached out to grab Harry's shirt and drag him into the room. Draco and Ron looked over swiftly to see where the dark haired Gryffindor had disappeared to but merely shrugged to each other. Maybe he couldn't hold it? They walked on – abandoning their friend to his unknown predicament.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked up at the dark haired Slytherin furiously, finally lifting his hands to push Snape's away. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No…listen," Snape began, looking as though he was about to go into some kind of rant. 

Harry was furious. "Listen to me damn you…" he snarled. "I don't want to be part any of your sick little games. I don't want you to touch me – I don't want Voldemort to touch me – I don't want Draco to touch me. All I want to do is wake up and you won't bloody help me do that, will you?!"

Snape lifted his hand and slapped the Gryffindor roughly across the face. Finally, when he managed to speak to the boy who was holding a hand to his face as he glared back at his potions professor. 

"Listen to _me_ before I go all uncontrollable again, you stupid little do-gooder," Snape growled, his black eyes trained on the other and dancing with fury. "If you're going to stop this thing then do it quickly. If I dance in a damned tutu in front of the whole school again I will not be able to retain my pride. Lucius is getting irritating too, now…" Snape paused, as though what Harry had said had finally sunk in. "Voldemort…?"

Harry nodded slowly, still not removing his eyes from the other. When Snape half turned and made a retching noise, the Gryffindor couldn't help but laugh. "You're like a little school girl, no wonder Hermione chose to make you wear a tutu…"

"Hermione will feel the wrath that only she deserves when she wakes up…you mark my words…" Snape snarled and then he paused, his eyes moved unwarily across the other's body and Harry quickly took a step towards the door.

"I think this little tete-a-tete is over…don't you…?" Harry murmured, swiftly; escape was definitely the best option.

"Oh, but Potter, you only just arrived…" Snape drawled, dragging his voice out as he tried to encircle Harry and block his exit. It didn't work, however, Harry did end up pressing himself hard against the bathroom door, eyes wide.

"Listen…you're going to regret this…"

Snape half laughed, though he sneered at the same time so Harry accepted the humor as void.  "That's what you always say, Potter, but I don't feel like I'm going to regret it…"

"But…Draco…"

"If I get you before him…then it'll call him out so I can end his miserable existance…" Snape murmured, closing the distance between himself and Harry and letting his strangely cool lips move down over the boy's cheek. After a few moments he allowed his sharp teeth to tighten on the unbroken flesh, trapping it as Snape sucked softly on the substance.

Harry whimpered, closing his eyes. He couldn't easily push Snape back, so he couldn't get out the door…there was only one option.

The professor let a cry of delighted shock as he felt Harry's hands on his face guiding him into a firm and vicious kiss. It lasted a long time, Harry's lips and teeth and tongue dominating the elder's fine features until Snape found he could barely breath. Harry however was perfectly controlled, his heart and breathing in pace as he used his lesser power in Snape's distraction to turn the Slytherin against the wall, push him there for a few moments to continue the breathless kiss. Then – in as fluid a motion as could possess him, Harry had pulled open the bathroom's door, span about it and charged as fast as he could to the Slytherin common room. He didn't stop rubbing his face and tongue and teeth until he got there, in a vague attempt to get the taste of the snake-like man from his mouth. 

Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry uneasily slunk over to the sofa, closed his eyes and leaned back. His eyes fixed on the dark mark on the Gryffindor's jawbone. Apparently Ron had noticed to because he said: "Who was it this time?"

Harry's green eyes flickered open to regard his friend, and then his slightly jealous looking enemy. "Well it wasn't Draco…"

"Snape…"

Harry made a game show noise to show that Ron was correct, but upon seeing the puzzled look on his friend's face he sighed and nodded. "Yes, Snape. I got out with most of my pride still intact…"

Draco purred, moving and slipping over the Gryffindor amorously. "Oh my poor baby…I'll give you some of mine if you want some back…" Draco cooed softly, not pinning Harry as such but making sure that his weight on the Gryffindor could hold him temporarily.

Harry shivered, flicking his eyes up to Draco but hardly in any kind of state to fight him off. "Look…this has been a long day…" Harry sighed, flickering his eyes towards the stairs. Could he beat Draco up there and lock the door? His eyes returned to the Slyhterin slowly, just in time to see him before those steel lips settled on his own. Harry whimpered and pushed the other back. His lips still were tender from the kiss he had to place upon Severus earlier, and Draco wasn't one not to notice the fact.

"You kissed him…a lot…" The pale boy murmured, leaning closer so that his furious gaze could settle into Harry's. "And he hit you and bit you…as far as I see it there's something willing going on between the pair of you. You're just taking advantage of the situation to hide that you're a couple."

Harry's eyes were wide with shock at being told such things and he lifted his hand to slap Draco roughly across the face. "That is not true…and if you weren't acting like such a jealous whore you might be able to figure that out." He pushed Draco roughly off him and stalked for the stairs.

"I'm the whore? That's fresh, slut! At least I'm not getting into it with me, Snape and Voldemort all at once!"

Harry froze halfway up the stairs, turning his eyes back to gaze at Draco. How did he know…? Ron, and most of the rest of the room who had been paying attention all raised their eyes to Harry who was forced to glare back down at them, barely capable of keeping tears of anger from his eyes. Some of the students who had been talking at the time of the yell asked their friends what Draco had said, and this time Harry could see the incredulous looks on their faces. He turned away, bringing a hand to cover his eyes and still remaining completely wordless.

It was Ron who spoke first. "Why didn't you tell me…? I thought I was your friend…"

Harry span back on Ron with a snarl of anger, unable to hide the tears that had begun to stream down his face. "You don't understand! You could never understand! I couldn't tell you Ron. "Oh, by the way, my worst enemy who killed my parents and made my life hell wants to get in my pants and I have no way of stopping him." Harry spat over the edge of the stairs, then turned and charged up them, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

A few moments later he came charging back out, ignorant of everyone in the room and disappeared out of the common room door without a word to any of the other students. They didn't need a word, after him trotted a horse with a knight on it's back, a man holding a brick, a man with a stupid hat and a staff, a queen, a king and then more. However, after the first three had come out onto the stairs and started descending the stairs, the common room had become an uproar and everyone had charged for the door after Harry.

Harry found his way out onto the grounds somehow, sinking down beside the lake and gazing into the dark water quietly from his place behind a small bush. This meant that no one could see him from the school. The Gryffindor pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his head upon them, letting the tears come for as long as they could. It just seemed perfect. He was absolutely alone, being chased around by crazy, over-sexed Slytherins and worst of all…he wasn't absolutely sure he could do anything about it.

The Gryffindor was barely aware of anything going on about him, the presence of the large black dog was barely noticed, the almost silent padding of it's paw going unnoticed. Finally he opened his eyes as the creature licked his face. Harry half laughed and then petted the dog's head. "Hello Snuffles…"

The dog yawned and sat down, within a few moments it had changed completely into Sirius. "Can't stay long…I just, saw you alone and I couldn't help myself but come over."

Harry lowered his eyes and groaned loudly. "Not you too…look…Slytherins, fine – I can keep hating them after this is over…but not my own Godfather…"

"What're you talking about…?" Sirius murmured, lifting one eyebrow and continuing to observe the child curiously.

"Draco, Snape and Voldemort are all flirting their attentions towards me…" Harry explained distantly, slowly raising his eyes to Sirius.

"And you think I'm going to…? I'm quite happy, thank you."

"You're happy…what do you mean…?" Harry asked, fixing his eyes on the other man's.

Sirius laughed softly and his eyes flickered brightly for a few distant moments before a little more of the deadness returned as he spoke. "I'm with Remus, of course."

"I would never have guessed!" Harry exclaimed, looking positively delighted with the idea. "Wow…what a completely perfect couple!"

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle again and finally he stood up. "Allright…well I'd better go…someone was coming out onto the grounds. It looked like Voldemort…" Sirius changed back into his dog form and charged away into the black night like a silent cloud.

Harry took a few moments to remain happy for the two Marauders, and finally he pulled himself to his feet and started walking back towards his doom. Voldemort found him half way and he gazed swiftly at the man who stood several protective meters from him. "I just needed some time to myself."

To Harry's surprise, Voldemort nodded his assent and then turned to head back to the castle. The Gryffindor slipped after him quickly, but just as they reached the castle, Voldemort diverted his path and motioned for Harry to come after him. With a quick shake of his head, Harry followed the other man. They kept walking, unstopping until they reached the Astrology tower. 

Voldemort sank down onto one of the pillows once they got inside, gazing through the telescope for a few moments before motioning for Harry to come over to see something. Tentatively the younger approached the Dark Lord and sank down onto a close pillow, curious as to why the green sparks hadn't pushed him away.

The elder leant over as though to readjust the telescope, but instead of doing that he took Harry's shoulders and roughly pushed him onto his back, leaning closer and seeming almost as though he were breathing in the other's scent.

Harry let a gagging noise fall from his throat and he tried to push the other back. "How…?" he murmured weakly. 

"The spell's awful. It stops me approaching you but you can approach me…" Voldemort whispered, darkly before flicking his tongue over the other's cheek. Harry whined and tried to pull back. Not now…after he'd managed to avoid it all this time. 

"I would really like to get some sleep…it's been a long…mph…" Voldemort's lips sealed Harry's in a firm kiss, refusing to retreat at all even as the other struggled to get away desperately. He tried to bite his way free of the kiss but it only made the Slytherin moan softly and move back, flicking his warm tongue further down, in a descending motion over the other's body.

Harry opened his mouth to say something again but Voldemort simply shook his head, gazing into the other's eyes, conveying the idea that should he speak it should make things much worse. 

The Gryffindor succumbed unhappily as the other man moved further down, even as cool, long fingers lifted to remove his robes. The younger shivered, surprised at the coldness of the room that had seemed so warm when he entered it.

The odd warmth of the tongue was comforting as it descended slowly. Harry's eyes were firmly closed, his head turned to one side but he didn't attempt to stop the other. He was becoming tired of fighting and he knew it would hurt more if he attempted to fight back. He was beginning to accept his fate, although staying acutely aware that his life would never be the same.

The other continued to descend, unstopping even as his lips found the other's hipbone. His strong hands had returned to grip the boy's wrists once more, afraid that Harry would find the effort to fight back. 

Voldemort's tongue traced the curve of the other's hips before turning to move inward, he brought his hands together, holding them both in one as the free one now began to undo the other's pants. Harry couldn't help but whimper softly, terribly afraid. Years of fighting various things like trolls and dementors hadn't prepared him for this.

He barely registered the sound of the door opening, his eyes tightening in the pain he could feel in his heart as Voldemort's lips descended over his abdomen slowly. When the lips broke away it took a few moments for Harry to register the other people in the room. Voldemort's voice stirred him to open his eyes.

"Would you mind not interfering?"

Ron and Draco looked both pained and shocked, holding their positions at the door with looks on their faces that just said 'What're you doing?'

Harry shifted, turning his eyes away once more. He slipped to his feet swiftly and headed for the door. Draco beat him to it, charging off once he'd conveyed his hurt to the Gryffindor. Ron's face permitted nothing but shock to pass over it…and perhaps a little disgust. Harry didn't stay to see what his friend was going to do.

Draco slipped out of the door, tears marking ther paths without fail on his frail features, redenning the other's colourless features In the same way that rain makes petals more beautiful.

The barely dressed Harry followed him – barely reaching him before Draco entered the main school building. When Harry's hands caught Draco's, stopped and turned him – Harry could finally see the tears on the other's pale face. He paused, almost as though he had forgotten what he was going to say and in that moment Draco pulled free, let out a loud sob and began running again.

The Gryffindor sank down to his knees on the soft grass and then collapsed forwards, pulling his hands over his head – complete with torn out handsfuls of grass and earth.

Neither Ron nor Draco came to find him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Remus Lupin sat in the centre of the rug by the fire, scratching at his ear with his one clawed hand and whimpering softly in a way to make sure it was audible to all those that were gathered about the heat on various beanbags and odd chairs. 

Sirius slipped up beside the werewolf, leaning over to lick his nose gently. //Don't worry, Remmy…we'll get you back to normal before the spell wears off…//

The werewolf nodded, groaned happily and then used his paws to push Sirius down onto the rug, rolling him onto his back and pinning him with his heavy front paws. His mouth fell open, tongue lolling slightly while his teeth flashed in a canine smile. 

As Remus began to lick at Sirius madly just to annoy him (as Remus knew that Sirius hated to have his fur licked the wrong way), McGonagall and Dumbledore eyed each other.

"Well at least they're enjoying it…" Dumbledore murmured softly.

McGonagall eyed him for a few moments. "You sound almost like you planned it."

"Oh Minerva…my spells might be strong; but I've never been able to cast something like this…"

Hagrid slipped in moments later, carrying a large barrel of cookies that he placed on the tiny table to one side of Dumbledore's beanbag. "I bought these at the shop. I'm not in the mood for baking…" 

Remus slipped to his feet – crossing the space between himself and the cookie plate, going to pick the edge of the plate up with his teeth but earning a smack on his nose from Sirius' paw. 

//You'd be really annoyed if you came out of this with twenty more pounds to boot…//

Remus snarled softly and then lifted his jaws again, taking a single bourbon biscuit from the pile and trotting back to the carpet. When Sirius came over with his custard cream, Remus stood up and turned around before laying down again, keeping his back towards the other. Sirius couldn't stand this for long and ended up batting at Remus' head with his forepaws once he'd eaten his cookie.

"I wish I knew what they were saying to each other…" Hagrid mused, before reaching for one of the cookies and putting it into his mouth whole.

"No you don't," McGonagall said, staring at the two on the carpet.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and went back to his book; an extended version of Sleeping Beauty, written by a mage who lived in the seventh century.


End file.
